<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>silent by TtotheYong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144871">silent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TtotheYong/pseuds/TtotheYong'>TtotheYong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Costume Parties &amp; Masquerades, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mild Gore, Plot Twists, Serial Killers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:41:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TtotheYong/pseuds/TtotheYong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can’t believe how cliché we’re being. A werewolf and a vampire, seriously Jaehyun, I thought we were better than this.” </p><p>Or, Taeyong and Jaehyun go to a Halloween party...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Challenge #2 — tricks; treats; and terrors</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>silent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've never written anything like this before, but I enjoyed writing it, so I hope you enjoy too if you choose to read! Please check the tags of course before you do :) Thanks to all the mods for organizing another great round &lt;33</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can’t believe how cliché we’re being,” Taeyong laments. He leans closer to the bathroom mirror where he’s sticking fangs to his teeth with denture adhesive. When they seem properly stuck, he tries speaking. “A werewolf and a vampire, seriously Jaehyun, I thought we were better than this.” The fangs make him lisp slightly.</p><p>“Well, you make a very beautiful vampire,” Jaehyun says.</p><p>Taeyong glances at him. “And you make a really gruesome werewolf.”</p><p>Jaehyun growls theatrically and the sound echoes weirdly in the snarling rubber wolf’s head he’s wearing. He lifts his claw-covered hands.</p><p>“Terrifying, honestly,” says Taeyong as he walks past him out of the bathroom.</p><p>“Just be glad you only have to look at it. This thing is itchy as hell.” Jaehyun follows him to the front door of their apartment, pushing the wolf’s snout up to his forehead. “I’ll call us a cab.”</p><p>Taeyong rummages around on the shelf near the door until he finds his wallet and keys, tucking them into the pockets of the tux he’s wearing under a long collared cape that he has to admit makes him feel pretty awesome, cliché or no.  </p><p>“Happy Halloween,” the cab driver greets them drily as they slide in to the back of his car. “Watch the cape mister, a witch got hers stuck in the door on my last ride.”</p><p>Jaehyun snickers as Taeyong carefully wraps the cape around himself.</p><p>It’s not too long a drive to the party, at their friend, and Jaehyun’s coworker, Mark’s house. The driver keeps up a steady stream of banter the whole time, mostly complaints about other ridiculously dressed passengers. Taeyong laces his fingers through Jaehyun’s and gazes out the window, only half listening until Jaehyun’s voice catches his attention.</p><p>“Oh, yeah I heard about that,” he’s saying.</p><p>“What?” Taeyong asks.</p><p>“The Silent Strangler escaped,” the driver eagerly replies.</p><p>“Who?” Taeyong asks.</p><p>“The Silent Strangler. A serial killer, got caught 20 years ago, I guess you would’ve been pretty young. But he killed 15 people in just two years before they got him. Well, 15 people that they know about, that is.” The driver pauses dramatically, clearly enjoying himself. “He used to sneak into people’s homes in the dead of night, strangle them in their sleep. Never any sign of a break in, nothing out of place, except….” The driver pauses again, staring meaningfully into the rear view mirror.</p><p>“Except?” Taeyong finally asks despite himself.</p><p>The driver lowers his voice. “Except he cut out his victims' tongues after he strangled them. That’s why he got the nickname, because no one ever heard him coming, and when he left they could never make a sound again. Sent this town into a frenzy when he was sentenced to life up at Lakewood. People calmed down of course, but now… he got out.”  </p><p>“Jeez.” Taeyong shudders.</p><p>Jaehyun squeezes his fingers more tightly. “But it’s been months, right? And there haven’t been any suspicious deaths or anything.” He turns towards Taeyong. “He probably didn’t stick around here.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Taeyong says. “Probably not.”</p><p>“Or maybe he’s just biding his time, watching—Oh! Here we are, boys.” The cab glides over to the curb and stops.</p><p>Jaehyun pays the driver and follows Taeyong out of the car. He slides his arm around Taeyong’s waist under the cape, his claws catching at the fabric. He doesn’t say anything, but Taeyong knows he’s making sure he’s okay, and as they walk inside Mark’s building and get in the brightly lit elevator, the cab driver’s story starts seeming sillier. He’s probably telling that same story to all his passengers, to keep himself entertained as he circles the dark streets.</p><p>Music and voices are already spilling out of Mark’s apartment when they reach the door. Taeyong raises his hand to ring the bell but Jaehyun catches his arm, pulls him close. The wolf snout is still up on his forehead, and he leans down and kisses Taeyong’s lips. Taeyong can’t properly kiss him back with the fangs, but it feels nice anyway. Jaehyun pulls away, laughing a little, tapping one of the fangs lightly with a finger. “I didn’t want to tell you this earlier because I knew then you’d probably want to change your whole costume, but you’re the cutest, least intimidating vampire I’ve ever seen,” he says.</p><p>Taeyong rolls his eyes but can’t help but smile. “Well, you’re a very intimidating werewolf, but I guess you’re also pretty cute. Ready?” He lifts his hand to the doorbell again and rings it as Jaehyun nods and pulls the wolf mask down over his face.</p><p>Spiderman throws open the door, and Mark’s voice greets them enthusiastically. “Taeyong! And Jae, I assume, hi! Glad you guys made it, come on in!” They follow Mark into his crowded apartment. The place is warm and inviting as it always is, cluttered in a cozy sort of way. Costumed people are everywhere, drinking and talking. “Drinks are over here, can I get you anything? Blood?” Mark laughs and punches Taeyong’s arm.</p><p>“Very original,” Taeyong says, but he laughs too. Mark has that effect on people.</p><p>There’s a bowl of toxic-looking neon green punch on the counter and Mark fills cups for them both, dropping straws in so they can drink through the various obstacles around their mouths. Jaehyun has to pull off his claws so he can properly hold the cup. “Come on, Doyoung and Haechan are here too,” Mark says and leads them over to a mad scientist and a sunflower.</p><p>“Happy Halloween!” Doyoung lifts his own green drink which sloshes around in a beaker and clinks it against their cups.</p><p>“Is it happy?” Haechan asks mournfully.</p><p>Mark slings his arm around his shoulders. “Don’t mind him, he’s just mad he has to work tomorrow, on a Saturday.”</p><p>“It’s a tragedy,” Haechan sighs.</p><p>“I’ve never seen a sad sunflower before,” Jaehyun says thoughtfully.</p><p>“Well, this’ll distract you,” says Doyoung, leaning towards them. “Did you hear the Silent Strangler escaped?”</p><p>“That’s old news,” says Jaehyun. “It happened months ago, why do people keep bringing it up now?”</p><p>“Our cab driver literally gave us a dramatic retelling on the way here,” adds Taeyong.</p><p>“It’s Halloween! It’s the perfect time to talk about horrifying stuff,” says Doyoung. “I heard he has the palest blue eyes, like inhumanly blue. And one of his first victims actually managed to fight back, before he perfected his MO. He has a horrible scar from his fingers up to his shoulder from where they slashed him with a kitchen knife.” Doyoung widens his eyes as he traces a line slowly up his own arm. “So… what do you think he did with all the tongues?”</p><p>Mark, Jaehyun, and Taeyong groan loudly, but Haechan seems to be considering.</p><p>“Don’t answer that,” says Taeyong as Haechan opens his mouth. “Seriously, this is freaking me out.”</p><p>“I thought you loved Halloween though?” says Mark innocently.</p><p>“Yeah, like, the candy part of Halloween. I love the candy. But I don’t like being scared shitless. And he’s a real person, who really killed people! This isn’t just a ghost story.”</p><p>Doyoung sighs. “Fair enough, sorry. If it makes you feel better the pockets of this lab coat are actually full of candy.” He pulls out a handful of sweets and holds them out to Taeyong.</p><p>“It really does.” Taeyong grins and grabs a mini chocolate bar.</p><p>“I’m gonna go to the bathroom,” says Jaehyun. “Don’t terrorize my boyfriend while I’m gone.”</p><p>“No promises.” Haechan winks.</p><p>Taeyong clumsily sips his drink through the straw slotted between his fangs. It’s surprisingly tasty, for how radioactive it looks. “What is this?” he asks.</p><p>“It’s a secret.” Mark wiggles his eyebrows.</p><p>“He means he doesn’t know, because I made it,” says Haechan. “But yes, it’s a secret.”</p><p>“I can’t help but notice you haven’t been drinking any of this stuff,” says Doyoung suspiciously. “Oh god, what’s in here?”</p><p>Haechan laughs. “I’m not drinking because I have work tomorrow, and I’m being responsible.”</p><p>“Or you’re trying to poison us,” says Taeyong, but he slurps more of the green liquid up through his straw. “At least it’s tasty.”</p><p>The doorbell rings and Mark’s face lights up as he hurries away to answer it. Taeyong can feel whatever’s in the green mystery drink hitting his bloodstream. He tries not to think about the cab driver’s story, or tongues, and pops another of Doyoung’s candies into his mouth. He giggles at the skeleton decoration hanging clumsily over the window. “Jae, look—oh, right. Where is he? Hasn’t it been like forever?” he asks.</p><p>“It’s been 3 minutes,” says Haechan. “Man, couples are the worst.”</p><p>There’s a loud thump from the other side of the apartment and the three of them turn to look. The sound comes again, quieter, like something’s thudding against the floor. “What was that?” asks Taeyong, suddenly uneasy.</p><p>“Didn’t that come from the bathroom?” says Doyoung.</p><p>“What? Really?” Taeyong’s stomach twists unpleasantly.</p><p>“Don’t listen to him, Yong,” says Haechan. “Look, there’s Jaehyun right there.”</p><p>Taeyong looks around and sees him, making his way across the crowded living room towards them.</p><p>“That was mean,” Taeyong pouts, his heart still pounding in his chest.</p><p>Doyoung laughs but pulls a packet of Skittles out of his pocket and hands it to Taeyong. “I’m sorry, it’s just so easy.”</p><p>Jaehyun reaches them, and Taeyong turns towards him. “Jae, they <em>did </em>terrorize your boyfriend while you were gone. Do something!”</p><p>Jaehyun just picks his drink back up from the table he left it on and maneuvers the straw under his mask.</p><p>“Sorry Yong,” says Doyoung, sipping his own drink from his beaker. “Jaehyun is a peaceful man. And I’m technically his supervisor at work, so I think you’re out of luck.”</p><p>“Jaehyun, I think it’s time for you to get a new job,” says Taeyong, looking up at him seriously. Jaehyun tilts his wolfy head at him. “I know, I know, it’s your dream job, fine, fine. I’ll just suffer at the hands of your supervisor all alone.” </p><p>Haechan is shaking with silent laughter. “Drunk Taeyong is the best,” he manages.</p><p>“Meanwhile, drunk Jaehyun gets so moody,” says Doyoung. “Remember the work dinner last month? Someone who will go unnamed had the great idea to do shots—”</p><p>“It was Mark,” says Haechan.</p><p>“It was literally you,” says Doyoung. “Anyway, after that Jaehyun sat in the corner without saying a single word for the rest of the night. I’ve never seen someone malfunction so quietly before.”</p><p>Taeyong giggles at the story, relaxing again, and calming down further when he feels Jaehyun’s hand on his back. He tries to take another sip from his straw and notices his cup is empty. When did that happen? “I need another drink,” he announces, and turns towards the kitchen. He hears heavy footsteps behind him and turns to see Jaehyun following him. “Jae, it’s fine, I can get it myself.” Jaehyun nods, the snarling wolf snout bobbing weirdly with the movement, but he keeps following him. Taeyong giggles again.</p><p>Just as he’s about to enter the kitchen, Jaehyun takes his elbow and pulls him towards the front door. “Jae?” Taeyong stumbles a little, his elbow held firmly in Jaehyun’s grasp. It tickles and he keeps giggling. “Jaehyunnie, where are we going? It’s a party, it’s fun here. You’re having fun right?” Jaehyun just nods as he opens the front door and pulls Taeyong down the hall towards the stairs. “Ah, I see, you’re just trying to get me alone, aren’t you? Can’t resist your hot vampire boyfriend, can you? Oh wait, I have fangs now, so be careful when you kiss me, Hyunnie.” </p><p>Jaehyun pushes through the heavy metal door into the glaring fluorescent light of the stairwell. He starts climbing up the stairs.</p><p>“Jaehyunnie? Why are we going up? Ooh, is there a roof?” Taeyong laughs. “Of course there’s a roof,” he answers himself, shaking his head even as he hurries to keep up with Jaehyun’s quick pace. “You’re really in a rush, huh.”</p><p>Taeyong squirms his elbow out of Jaehyun’s grip and takes his hand instead, holding it tightly. He wonders what the rooftop will be like, how their small city will look spread out below them. So romantic. He smiles and traces his thumb over the back of Jaehyun’s hand, the smooth skin, the prominent ridge of a vein.</p><p>They must have climbed three floors by now and Taeyong’s legs are starting to get tired. None of the lively sounds of the party reach them up here, and the stairs are totally silent. They turn another corner and Taeyong looks up at the next set of stairs. The fluorescent lights in the ceiling are burnt out. He pokes his head curiously over the rail as he walks and looks up at the switchback of the stairs above. “Um, Jaehyun? I don’t think we can get up to the roof, all the lights are off up there.” Jaehyun doesn’t slow down. “Jae? Come on, you know I don’t like stuff like this.”</p><p>They reach the first dark landing. Light still reaches them from below. Taeyong swallows. Maybe it won’t be that bad. He tells himself it’s a little exciting, sneaking off in the dark like this. And it’s not like he’s alone. He’s with Jaehyun. He takes a breath and squeezes his hand tighter. The vein on the back of Jaehyun’s hand still stands out starkly under his thumb. He frowns. He knows Jaehyun’s hands better than anyone’s and now that he thinks about it, he doesn’t remember them being so veiny.</p><p>He looks down as they start climbing the next stretch of stairs. Less light reaches them here, but there’s still just enough to make out their clasped hands. There is a ridge across the back of Jaehyun’s hand, but it isn’t a vein. It’s dark, the flesh twisted and knotted over it, zigzagging up until it disappears under his sleeve. Taeyong’s heart slams against his ribcage and his pulse grows deafening in his ears.</p><p>“Jaehyun?” Taeyong asks. He tries to stop walking, pulling at his hand. There’s something dark under the fingernails. “Jaehyun, I wanna go back to the party….” His voice sounds very small. He tries not to think about the hand he’s holding, and how its grip has become painfully tight. “Please, let’s go back.” They finally stop walking. Taeyong catches his breath. It’ll be okay. He’s with Jaehyun, it’s just Jaehyun. They’ll turn around and go back downstairs, back to Mark’s warm apartment with all their friends.</p><p>Jaehyun turns towards him, the wolf’s snout making an eerie sillhouette in the halflight. “Jae, take that thing off already, it’s so creepy.”</p><p>He looks down at Taeyong, and the light glances across the wolf’s snarling teeth. Something ice blue flashes behind the eyes of the mask. “Okay,” a reedy voice comes from the wolf’s head. “I’ll take it off.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>now that reveals have happened, here's my twt if you want to follow: <a href="https://twitter.com/TtotheYong">@TtotheYong</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>